Namja or Yeoja
by BabyWoo
Summary: Chap 7 Update! Donghae menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk tentang kelurganya, Cho dan Kim. Bagaimana reaksi Eunhyuk dengan kenyataan tersebut? RnR Plaese!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Kau Namja?

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Support Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Kim Ryewook

**Pairing: **KyuMin

**Warning : **lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><span>SJIA Headquarters<span>

Seorang namja yang sudah sangat terkenal di SJIA ini atau mungkin tertampan se-SJIA berjalan lurus ke sebuah ruangan yang tertutup tirai putih. Ditemani oleh dua orang temannya yang mengikut dari belakang, err…lebih tepatnya bawahan bukan teman baginya. Ruangan para direktur agen SJIA. Dia mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tua dengan badan yang tegap. Dan langsung menyerobos masuk dengan sedikit gaya angkuhnya.

Beberapa orang yang didalam ruangan tersebut yang awalnya duduk berbincang satu sama lain pun berdiri dan merunduk sedikit kearah namja itu. Dia membalasnya dan mempersilahkan yang lainnya untuk duduk kembali. Dua orang yang mengikut tadi berdiri di belakang.

"Rapat hari ini, kita mulai!" ujarnya tegas dan seorang namja yang duduk di sisi kirinya memberikan sebuah map merah. "Ini laporan yang anda minta, Siwon-sshi!" ujar namja itu sambil mengulurkan map itu. Namja yang bernama Siwon itu menerimanya dan mulai membaca. Gerak bola mata yang cepat dan sedikit anggukan menandakan kalau namja itu sedang serius membaca. "Kasus yang menarik!" ucapnya pelan sembari menutup map itu dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Kita serahkan kasus ini pada ahlinya," ucapnya dengan sedikit senyuman tipis. Siwon mulai berbisik pada salah satu namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Namja itu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan. Para peserta rapat hanya bisa diam merenungi kasus ini. Dan selang beberapa waktu kemudian, seorang namja berjas abu-abu masuk ke ruang rapat dan berjalan menghadap Siwon. Dengan sopan dia menunduk dan Siwon membalas dengan anggukan. "Kau memanggilku ya, Siwon!" ujarnya dengan sedikit seringai.

"Kau kuberi tugas hari ini!" ucap Siwon sambil memberikan map tadi kepada namja itu. Dia mulai membaca dan mulai tersenyum seringai 'Kasus bagus nih!' ucapnya dalam hati. Setelah selesai membaca…

"Yah…aku terima misi ini!" ujarya mantap. Siwon tersenyum dan menjabat tangan namja itu dan dia menerimanya."Jangan kecewakan aku, hyung!"

"Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu, Siwon?"

"Anio, Sungmin-hyung!" Namja bernama Sungmin itu melepaskan sesi jabat tangan mereka. Dia berjalan menjauhi Siwon menuju pintu keluar. Dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah sebuah rencana dan persiapan untuk menjalani misi ini. Misi yang cukup sulit baginya namun menarik dan penuh tantangan. Karena seorang Sungmin sangat menyukai segala macam hal yang menantang. Termasuk kasus ini.

-SJIA-

**Sungmin POV**

Aku baru menerima misi menarik hari ini. Kasus seorang direktur bank yang menyimpan hasil korupsinya di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak terlacak oleh kepolisian. Polisi dan detektif sekalipun telah menyerah untuk mencari tempat penyimpanan tersebut. Dan akhirnya kasus ini jatuh ke tangan SJIA dan memiliki hak penuh untuk melakukan apa saja yang terbaik untuk sebuah keadilan.

SJIA adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang melayani kasus-kasus semacam ini. Mereka bergerak secara rahasia dengan kamuflase atau penyamaran. Sudah banyak kasus terselesaikan oleh SJIA. Kasus ini sangat menarik, tinggal menyusun rencana dan persiapan yang matang. Hari ini dan seterusnya akan menjadi sangat sibuk rupanya. Huh…!

Kasus ini terbilang sulit, melihat polisi dan detektif saja tidak berhasil menanganinya. Kasus dimana aku harus menjadi salah satu anggota dari sebuah sekolah terkenal di Seoul untuk mencari anak dari koruptor itu. Dan tugasku adalah mengorek informasi penyimpanan itu dari anaknya. Dan masalahnya, mereka juga tidak tahu siapa nama anaknya dan aku harus mencari informasi ini dari sekolah tersebut karena sebuah kabar beredar kalau ananya bersekolah disana.

**End Sungmin POV**

Sungmin berjalan keluar gedung SJIA menuju mobilnya -Nissan 200SX sport-di tempat parkiran. Tujuan utama Sungmin hari ini adalah apatemennya yang terletak di distrik Gangbuk. Mobil hitam mengkilat itu melaju kencang di jalanan kota Seoul. Dengan wajah yang tenang ia mengendarai mobil sedan sport itu. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, Sungmin memeriksa siapa yang menelponnya.

"Siwon!" Sungmin menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan meletakannya di telinga kirinya. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Aku punya first clue untukmu, hyung," ujar Siwon di sambungan lain. Sungmin menyeringai senang, dia menepikan mobilnya di depan toko pakaian. "Apa itu?"

"Kami baru menemukan identitas anak koruptor itu, dia seorang laki-laki berusia 18 tahun dan lumayan terkenal di sekolahnya. Dengan ke-terkenalannya di sekolah mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang pribadinya dengan mudah," jelas Siwon dengan suara tegasnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham. "Jadi, kau harus menyamar menjadi seorang wanita!" seketika Sungmin tersedak kaget karena ludahnya sendiri. Dia membelalakan matanya yang lumayan sipit itu. "MWOOOO?" teriak Sungmin menggelegar di dalam mobil mewah itu. Mungkin jika di lihat dari luar, mobil itu kelihatan terhuyung-huyung(?).

Siwon yang berada di lain dunia, err….di lain tempat pun terlonjak kaget dari kursinya dan dengan spontan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Aish..jinjja!" umpatnya pelan. "Hyung, kau mau merusak gendang telingaku, huh?" ujar Siwon dengan sedikit perasaan kesal.

"Mianhae…..kau gila ya, kenapa tidak kau suruh saja agent wanita. Seperti Yoona atau Yuri atau Taeyeon. Mereka kan lebih ahli !" jawab Sungmin dengan nada kesal pula.

"Mereka tidak sehebat kau hyung. Kabarnya, anak itu playboy di sekolah. Banyak yeoja yang tunduk padanya. Dan jika kau bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu sebagai seorang wanita pastinya kau akan mendapatkan informasi lebih dari mulutnya sendiri!" jelas Siwon lagi. Sungmin berfikir keras dengan tawaran menjadi wanita jejadian itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga omongan Siwon. Tapi….

"Tapi…bagaimana caranya aku menjadi wanita?" tanya Sungmin bingung. "Apa aku cocok menjadi seorang wanita?" sambungnya lagi. Di sisi lain, Siwon juga berfikir tapi terlintas ide gila lainnya di kepala Siwon. "Operasi kelamin saja!"

Dan jawaban yang tidak logis dan tidak berprikelaki-lakian itu sukses membuat Sungmin berdiri dari kursi kemudinya DAN tentu saja kepala seksi Sungmin terbentur dengan atap mobil. "Aishhh!" umpatnya kasar dan kali ini benar-benar .r.(?) sambil mengusap kepala seksi miliknya. Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya yang tadinya tercecer karena tersentak kaget untuk meneriaki Siwon.

"YA! CHOI SIWON! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR GILA YA, HAH?" teriakan Sungmin yang membuatnya berurat-urat SUKSES LAGI mengacaukan lalu lintas kota. Tidak separah itu, yang lebih parah adalah penuturan Siwon tadi. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama lagi, menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Grrrrr….!" Siwon menjadi geram. "Hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Kau masih ingat fotomu yang diedit Eunhyuk-hyung lalu?" tanya Siwon dengan sedikit hati-hati dengan perkataannya kali INI. Sungmin mengangguk bingung, kenapa bisa pergi ke edit-editan? "Ya, apa hubungannya?"

"Kau cantik sekali jika jadi yeoja. Oh..tenang hyung, aku ada kenalan yang bisa merubahmu menjadi seorang peri."

"Aku tidak mau peri, aku mau putri!" jawabnya asal. Siwon pun bingung dengan jawaban hyungnya. "Hah?"

"Ya, aku terima tawaranmu. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Belikan aku kuda poni!" ujarnya dengan wajah polos nan imut-imut cuit-cuit(?)

"M-m-mwo?" kali ini Siwon yang terkejut atas hobi lain hyungnya. Alisnya naik setinggi-tingginya seindah-indahnya. Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon dan Siwon masih terbelalak kaku ditempatnya sangking shock-nya. Dengan gerakan slow motion dia meletakan ponselnya kembali diatas meja. Masih shock.

"Siwon-hyung, kau memanggilku?" seseorang masuk ke ruangannya dengan lancang dan lantang. Suaranya. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan, orang 'kenalan' Siwon yang akan merubah penampilan Sungmin nanti. Siwon masih terdiam tak bergerak, jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Jauh melayang tak terhingga *oalah…apaan ni seh!*

Akhirnya sadar juga, orang itu telah membuat Siwon kaget dengan suara lantang imut-imut capcusnya.

"Heh, Kau sudah datang. Bagus ! langsung saja ke apartemen Sungmin. Dan ini alamatnya!" perintah Siwon pada namja bertubuh kecil yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah…ne..ne…gomawo hyung!" jawabnya mengulurkan tangan mengambil kartu nama Sungmin. "Sekarang kau bisa pergi, Wookie!" namja yang dipanggil dengan nama seksi Wookie itu menuruti perintah Siwon dan berlenggang pergi dari hadapan pemuda tampan itu. Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryewook itu mendapat misi baru. Menukar .

-SJIA-

* * *

><p>yah selesai juga chap 1 gaje ini...review y chinguuuu...!<p>

ak butuh bantuan nih, bgsnya yang jadi partner Sungmin untuk jalankan misi siapa ya?

bingung tingkat akut nih! mohon ya di bantu ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Namja or Yeoja

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Support Cast :**

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Kim Ryewook

**Pairing: **KyuMin

**Warning : **lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi.

* * *

><hr>

Thanks or all review chingu...!

**Kvin** : iya sih, tp Eunhyuk kyknya lbh bgs...heheh thanks...

**BumBumJin:** Makasih...hehehe..

**Kim EunSoo ah:** iya imut-imut..hahaha

**Kim Ryesha:** Awalnya mo ganti genre, tp crime aja deh...thanks...

wah ...panjang nih...mohon maaf ya chingu, bg yang riviewnya ga kebalas jangan marah ya...

aku update ini dlam keadaan sekarat dan kepepet...ada wedding-an..hihi

sekali lagi thanks ya...!

* * *

><p>Ryewook yang telah dapat perintah dari atasannya untuk mengubah seluruh penampilan Sungmin ternyata telah memiliki rencana <span>busuk<span> untuknya. Rencana pembuatan pribadi Sungmin menjadi seorang yeoja yang tangguh(?). Didalam benaknya kini, telah ada seorang Sungmin cantik berambut panjang mengelilingi kepalanya. Dia tersenyum-senyum penuh niat menggebu karena hasrat tukang make up-nya keluar di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju apartemen Sungmin yang alhasil membuahkan tanda tanya yang sangat BESAR dari tiap-tiap orang yang di lewatinya. Senyum yadongnya kumat.

Wookie berjalan ke sebuah toko pakaian berniat membelikan seragam sekolah yang pas buat Sungmin. Toko yang menyediakan pakaian seragam untuk semua sekolah di Seoul, termasuk 'sekolah baru' Sungmin. Wookie masuk ke toko tersebut dan disambut meriah oleh karyawan toko tersebut. Wookie mendekati deretan seragam untuk wanita.

Seorang pelayan toko menghampirinya. "Maaf, tuan. Bagian seragam laki-laki disana!" ujar pelayan itu dengan tanpang polos sambil menunjuk kearah deretan seragam untuk para lelaki. Seketika wajah Wookie menjadi masam.

"Memangnya harus perempuan jika ingin membeli seragam perempuan dan memangnya laki-laki tidak boleh membeli seragam perempuan?" pertanyaan apa lagi yang dikeluarkan Wookie jika dalam keadaan kesal mengerikan ini. Pelayan itu menjadi bingung dengan banyaknya lipatan polisi tidur di jidat nong-nongnya(?)

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah, aku pindah toko saja!" ujarnya dengan nada kecewa. Pelayan itu mencegahnya dengan wajah memelasnya. Wookie yang melihatnya -yang sebenarnya tidak tega dan ditega-tegain- wajahnya menjadi tidak luluh sama sekali. Keadaan itu mengundang seseorang dari balik punggung pelayan itu. Dia berjalan mendekati TKP.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang tersebut. Setelah di telusuri, ternyata dia seorang namja yang berperan sebagai manager di dalam fic ini.

"Maaf….Yesung-sshi, pelanggan ini-!"

"Ah..tidak apa-apa, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" jawab Wookie menyerobot perkataan pelayan tersebut. Ternyata eh ternyata, Wookie menjadi luluh hatinya setelah bertemu namja berkaca mata dan bertubuh tegap di depannya ini. Ada apa dengan mata Wookie?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya manager yang bernama Yesung itu.

"Ah…tidak, saya ingin membeli seragam sekolah perempuan. Ukuran anak sekolah Senior High School!" jawab Wookie dengan suara lembutnya. Yesung mengangguk paham dan berjalan membawa Wookie ke tempat deretan seragam tersebut.

"Sekolah yang mana?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Huh…ng..ng…sekolah apa ya?" gumam Wookie bingung yang ingat akan kesalahannya. Tidak menanyakan nama sekolah baru Sungmin.

"Ah…tunggu sebentar…!" Wookie merogoh tas tangannya(?) dan mencari sebuah benda kotak yang bisa digunakan untuk telepon-teleponan. *Wookie: ah, author bilang aja itu hp…katrok ih* Dan apa yang dia carinya akhirnya ketemu setelah beberapa jam kemudian. Wookie membuka menu utama mencari phonebook lalu nama Siwon, tinggal tekan tombol hijau maka tersambunglah sesi telepon-teleponan.

"Hola…Siwon-hyung. Nama sekolahnya apa?"

"Apa Kibum sayang?"

"Hah, Kibum. Hyung ini aku Wookie!"

"Yaya…nanti kita ketemu di hotel. APA?" akhirnya Siwon sadar kalau yang meneleponnya bukan Kibum tersayang dan teraduhai melainkan Wookie. "Ah, Wookie mianhae. Kukira Kibum-sshi" ujar Siwon sedikit gugup. "Mati aku" batin Siwon meronta-ronta untuk tidak ditanyakan lebih lanjut oleh Wookie.

"Kibum-sshi, Kibum-jagiya kaleeeee…!" batin Wookie tersenyum geli. "Hyung, nama sekolahnya apa?" tanya Wookie lagi. Siwon bisa bernafas lega karena Wookie tidak menanyakan hubungannya dengan Kibum sampai-sampai bisa 'main-main' ke hotel. *Siwon: Author yadong. Author: ye sekali-sekali ding, sekali seumur hidup!*

"Ne…Shamchong High School!" jawabnya mantap.

"Ne…gomawo hyung!" Wookie menutup sambunganya. Matanya beralih ke sosok Yesung yang masih setia menunggunya. Yesung tersenyum padanya dan tampaklah backgroud bunga-bunga indah di setiap kedipan mata Wookie. Maaf ini memang berlebihan tapi wajah Wookie tidak bisa berbohong saat ini. Dia menyukai senyum Yesung.

"Maaf, apa nama sekolahnya?" pertanyaan Yesung sukses membuat lamunan indah Wookie meleleh. Dia sadar.

"Shamchong Hih School!" jawabnya singkat masih dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas dan tersirat makna yang lain dari pikirannya. Yesung pun mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk ukuran Wookie. Lalu mencoba menyocokkan dengan ukuran tubuh Wookie.

"Apa ini muat denganmu, tuan?" tanya Yesung dengan senyumannya lagi.

"Ah…bukan untukku, tapi aku lupa ukurannya. Beli saja semua ukuran!" pinta Wookie bicara asal ke Yesung dan mata Yesung sukses membulat sebesar bola tenis.

"Semua ukuran, S,M,L,XL,XXL,XXXL,XXXXXXL?" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Iya! Jawabnya mantap sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa geleng-geleng namun ini adalah hal yang menguntungkan baginya karena toko ini akan mendapatkan penghasilan banyak hari ini. Wookie masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Memandangi Yesung dari jauh. Akankah kisah Wookie berlanjut, tunggu di sesi selanjutnya.

-SJIA-

SJIA Headquarter

Siwon duduk merenungi kesalahan pendengaran dan lidahnya setelah kesalahpahaman telepon-teleponan dengan Wookie. Sebelumnya dia menelepon Kibum, namja yang telah merebut hatinya dan jangan ditanya lagi kalau mereka yaoi. Mereka berencana untuk merayakan tiga tahun hari jadi mereka. Huh, sok romantis…!* Siwon: author sirik!* dan patahlah lidahnya menyebut Wookie dengan Kibum. Tapi lupakan, bukan itu permasalahannya sekarang.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Siwon menelepon salah satu hyungnya yang bisa diandalkan di SJIA ini selain Sungmin. Yakni Eunhyuk. Rencana gila lagi muncul diotak Siwon yang mencarikan partner untuk Sungmin dan dari 20 orang nominasi, Eunhyuklah yang terpilih.

Namja yang sedang dibicarakan ini telah tiba di hadapan Siwon. Dia menunduk sedikit dan duduk di depan Siwon. Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman plus anggukan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi partner Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya dan kau juga harus menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja, hyung!" jawabnya sedikit gugup dengan ancang-ancang menerima teriakan tanda tidak setuju Eunhyuk yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi antara Siwon dan Sungmin.

"M-m-mwo…?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tampang bengong humorisnya. Lalu sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah humoris Eunhyuk, dia mengangguk pasti. "Aku…aku MENERIMA DENGAN HATI LAPANG, SIWON!" jawabnya dengan teriakan senang mematahkan asumsi pertama Siwon. Eunhyuk menyukai misinya kali ini.

"Gomawo Siwon, jeongmal gomawo…akhirnya aku mendapatkan misi setelah lima tahun hiatus dan tidak dipedulikan sama sekali, aku terima. Apapun perannya aku terima, mau jadi bancipun akan aku terima. GOMAWO!" teriak Eunhyuk menggelegar diruangan ber-AC itu. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk meraih pipinya dan mencium pipi putih itu berkali-kali dengan nistanya. Membuat Siwon geli sendiri memikirkan tingkah kegirangan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung…geumanhae…!" ujar Siwon tegas. Eunhyukpun berhenti dari aktivitas cium-menciumnya. Dia memandang Siwon dengan penuh harapan seperti puppy yang ingin pup(?)er…seperti puppy yang ingin sebuah tulang. "Kau akan menjalani misi ini besok, Wookie telah mengatur semua penyamaran kalian." Terang Siwon padanya tegas. "Sekarang kau bisa pulang dan bersenang-senanglah dengan misi barumu. Lanjutkan sesi cium-mencium dengan siapa saja yang ada di rumahmu!" ujar Siwon memberi perintah.

"Yes, Sir!" jawabnya mantap dan pergi dari ruangan Siwon dengan hati yang riang, aman dan gembira. Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat hyungnya yang satu ini. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, "Jangan-jangan dia mau benar-benar mencium semua orang yang ada di rumahnya!" pikirnya tiba-tiba."Ah…biarkan saja, itu bukan urusanku!" jawabnya sendiri.

-SJIA-

**Sungmin POV**

"Apa aku cantik jadi yeoja?" aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Ketampananku akan tertutup dengan make up aneh itu, aku jadi heran kenapa para yeoja betah memakai bedak-bedak aneh itu. Tapi ini adalah misiku dan aku punya kewajiban untuk menyelesaikannya dengan bersih. Wookie sudah mengantarkan pakaiannya ke apartemenku, tinggal polesan lainnya. Dia seorang agen yang ahli dalam merubah seseorang menjadi tak berbentuk sama sekali. Dari seorang yang memiliki wajah sayu dapat disulapnya menjadi wajah yadong. Huh…luar biasa kemampuan Wookie. Dan besok adalah hari dimana aku memulai sandiwara opera van korea ini. Lee Sungmin….Hwaiting!

**End Sungmin POV**

-SJIA-

* * *

><p>selesai uga chap 2 yang lebih gaje dr chap 1...<p>

ripiu ya chingu...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Namja or Yeoja

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin **(Lee Sunmi)**

Cho Kyuhyun

**Support Cast :**

Lee Hyukjae **(Lee Eunhwa)**

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Kim Ryewook

**Pairing: **KyuMin

**Warning : **lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi.

**Gomawo….utk semua riviewnya.**

**Aku sumpah, aku pengen banget bales semua riview tapi karena keterbatasan waktu jadi ga bisa…**

**Mianhamnida….mian*bow* silahkan baca…RnR please..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 am**

Ting tong….

Bel apartemen Sungmin berbunyi nyaring. Sungmin yang sedang mencoba seragam baru itu cepat-cepat melepasnya. Dia berlari kecil ke pintu depan. Setelah dilihat ternyata tamunya adalah Wookie. "Wookie, ayo masuk!" ajak Sungmin ramah sambil membawakan tas besar yang dibawa Wookie.

"Wookie, apa ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan tampang polosnya. "Itu semua perlengkapanmu hyung, untuk penyamaran." Jawab Wookie. Sungmin mengangguk sambil membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf O.

"Yah..tunggu Eunhyuk-hyung dulu ya!" kata Wookie menduduki sebuah sofa kuning gading diruang tamu Sungmin. "Yup!" jawab Sungmin ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Wookie. Namun belum sempat Sungmin duduk, bel depan berbunyi lagi. "Pasti Eunhyuk!" ujar Sungmin berjalan ke pintu untuk memeriksa apakah itu Eunhyuk atau tidak. Ternyata memang Eunhyuk, dia masuk dan langsung berteriak tidak jelas. "Uminnie…!" ujarnya setengah berteriak dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Bermaksud memeluk Sungmin. Dengan kasarnya, Sungmin menahan kepala Eunhyuk untuk mendekat dengan tangannya.

"Aisshhh..jinja! Pabo!" ujar Sungmin menjitak kepala Eunhyuk. Hyuk meringgis kesakitan dan mengusap kepala bekas jitakan Umin. Wookie hanya tersenyum dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Hyung, mari kita mulai!" ajak Wookie.

"Mulai ngapain?" tanya Hyukie bingung, Umin dan Wookie diam. "Nanti juga ingat!" batin Umin. "Ingat-ingat dulu hyung!" ujar Wookie.

"Ahaaa….ayo cepat aku tidak sabar untuk di make-up!" ajaknya menarik-narik tangan Wookie ke kamar Sungmin. Sungmin mengikuti dua namja aneh itu dari belakang dengan gaya stay coolnya. Mereka akan disulap oleh Wookie menjadi yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dari yeoja tulen lainnya. Wookie menyuruh Hyukie untuk memakai wig coklat yang cocok untuk wajahnya yang sedikit oval. Dan Sungmin memakai rambut panjang coklat madu karena kulitnya yang putih.

"Haruskah aku pakai ini?" tanya Hyukie. "Harus hyung!"

"Maksudku bra ini?" ujar Hyukie menunjukan bra itu di depan wajah Wookie. Bra pink berenda putih. Mata Wookie langsung membulat.

"Singkirkan benda itu dari hadapanku hyung!" Wookie jadi geli melihatnya.

Mereka melakukan make over sebelum berangkat ke sekolah Shamchong, karena hari ini misi menarik Sungmin dan Eunhyuk akan dimulai. Mereka sudah menyusun rencana hingga perubahan nama mereka nanti. Yakni Sunmi dan Eunhwa. Murid pindahan dari Daegu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sekolah Shamchong hari ini sangat menegangkan, disatu sisi keadaan ini sangat menyenangkan dan disatu sisi lain juga keadaan ini sangat mengerikan. Keadaan dimana tiga orang namja tampan sedang beradu akting, eh…beradu jotos dengan beberapa murid berandalan lainnya. Tiga orang ini terkenal dengan kekuasaannya di Shamchong, nilai plus mereka adalah kaya, tampan, cool, dan semua yeoja menggilainya. Tapi sayangnya mereka sangat berandal dan playboy namun nilai minus mereka tertutupi dengan nilai plus mereka yang paling menonjol yaitu TAMPAN.

"Ya! Donghae, hajar mereka lebih keras, jangan lamban dan seperti banci begitu!" perintah salah satu anggota mereka yang diketahui sebagai ketuanya.

"Ya! Heechul-hyung, kau sendiri sedang apa? Bukannya ngebantuin malah sibuk dengan kuku elang itu." Jawab Donghae dengan sangarnya.

"Ya! Kuku elang apa maksudmu ikan. Ini baru saja dimedi pedi, tidak mungkin aku rusak hanya karena perkelahian ini. Dan siapa yang mulai dia yang bertanggung jawab!"

Donghae hanya bisa menghembus nafas kesal. "Bukan aku, tapi si Tukang reparasi PSP ini!" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada di bawah mereka alias berjongkok. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik yang dikira orang yang berjongkok itu sedang main PSP ternyata sedang memperbaiki PSP-nya dengan macam peralatan berserak di sampingnya. Obeng, tang, kapak, gunting, pisau bedah, dan celurit. Untuk apa semua itu?

"Bukan aku yang mulai, mereka duluan yang cari mati denganku!" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari PSP yang rusak itu. "Mereka merusak PSP-ku!" tambahnya lagi. Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sedangkan Donghae masih sibuk memukuli musuhnya yang masih bersisa dua orang. Mereka semua sudah babak lebur belur dibuatnya. Donghae sendiri masih bersih kinclong tanpa luka, hanya saja seragamnya sudah dipenuhi noda coklat dan merah, juga keringatnya yang menurut semua yeoja di Shamchong High School adalah sebuah parfum yang tak ternilai harganya dibandingkan dengan parfum paris.

"Woi…sudahlah Donghae, kita kembali ke kelas. Mereka sudah kapok tuh!" ajak Heechul berjalan melewati Donghae dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana hitam sekolahnya. Donghae menuruti perintah hyungnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang PSP-nya di rusak LAGI untuk sekian kalinya hanya menatap datar kearah anak-anak berandal yang notabene adalah perusak PSP-nya. Tanpa ekspresi, Kyuhyun menendang bokong salah satu musuhnya yang sudah terkapar.

"Ouchhh..haaa..!" orang itu merintih kesakitan karena tendangan Kyuhyun yang lumayan keras. "Eat it, jerk!" ucapnya dengan nada datar dan berjalan menyusul Heechul dan Donghae yang sedang menunggunya di pilar koridor sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dalam keadaan berantakan. Sedangkan murid-murid yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka tadi hanya berbisik ria dan ada juga yang teriak-teriak kurang kerjaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para fans mereka yang mayoritas adalah yeoja. Meneriaki nama mereka dan meneriaki kalau mereka itu hebat, daebak. Heechul hanya senyum-senyum mendengarkan teriakan itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap datar jalanan koridor yang sesak dengan murid-murid. Dan Donghae merapikan pakaian seragamnya. Murid-murid perempuan berbondong-bondong mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kini sesi pengenalan tokoh namja kita….*plok…plok…plok* dengan backsound theme dari BBF mereka berjalan bersinar dengan background cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata mereka. **Almost Paradise… achimboda deo nunbusin…nal hyanghan neoui sarangi…. -**Slow motion-

Heechul, memiliki nama lengkap Kim Heechul, anak dari pemilik yayasan Shamchong High School dan merupakan namja no. 3 terkaya di Shamchong. Sangat suka menyiksa namja lain yang menentangnya tanpa ampun tapi dia memiliki sisi lembut yang hanya diketahui oleh dongaengnya kapan munculnya sifat itu. Namja moody yang hobi menyiksa. Semua ucapan bisa menusuk tepat di hati seseorang. Sampai-sampai ada seorang namja yang pernah ia komentari dengan kata-katanya yang pedas dan berakhir dengan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap sekolah. Sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa berkata "Kenapa kau dengarkan komentarku, jelas-jelas aku hanya bercanda!" katanya dengan wajah datar dan menaikan bahunya tinggi-tinggi. Termasuk namja playboy yang menyukai yeoja berambut panjang. Namja yang tidak mau diam dan banyak bergerak namun sopan terhadap orang tua.

Donghae, nama lengkapnya Lee Donghae. Calon penerus perusahaan mobil Lee, ibunya seorang artis papan atas Korea yang sudah lama berhenti dari dunia Showbiz. Dia sangat hobi berkelahi dan tahuran. Namun satu hal yang dapat dibanggakan dari seorang Donghae, yakni dance-nya yang hebat. Namja yang biasa dipanggil ikan oleh Heechul ini sangat menonjol dalam pelajaran namun sifatnya yang pemalas membuat image-nya hancur seketika. Sangat suka tertidur didalam pembelajaran hingga mendengkur keras dan menggingaukan nama semua yeoja yang pernah ia pacari.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Kyuhyun, nama lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah anak dari pejabat negara Korea Selatan, tuan Cho. Nomor 1 terkaya di Shamchong. Memiliki sifat dingin dan playboy. Hobinya bermain PSP atau PC games kesukaannya, menghabiskan harinya hanya untuk benda itu. Dikatakan playboy, dia berganti-ganti yeoja hanya karena ingin mencari yeoja yang cocok untuknya dan tahan dengan kebiasaannya dalam bermain game sampai berjam-jam. Dia memiliki rahasia besar yang ia rahasiakan dari hyungnim-nya.

Mereka bertiga memiliki banyak pengaruh bagi sekolah ini. Selain ketampanan dan kekayaan mereka. Otak mereka juga bisa dibilang memiliki IQ superior, namun kepribadian mereka saja yang seperti anak berandalan. Sekarang tiga namja populer itu sudah sampai ke kelasnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkelahian).

Braakkkk…

Pintu kelas itu digeser kasar oleh Donghae membuat murid lain menjadi kaget dan berhenti beraktivitas. Kelas ini tidak beda dengan keadaan mereka. Berantakan sekali. Kelas terbagi beberapa kubu. Kubu kutu buku yang sibuk berdiskusi tentang pelajaran. Kubu penggosip, kubu pemain bola (?) dan kubu namja-namja tampan.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju bangku mereka di pojok paling belakang ruangan ini dan menghadap jendela sehingga bisa merasakan angin dari luar dan cuci mata. Mana tahu ada Sohee Wonder Girl numpang lewat di sekolahnya.

"Hyung,,,itu tempat duduku. Jangan diambil!" oceh Donghae sambil menarik-narik Heechul dari tempatnya dengan sedikit manja. Itu sifat aslinya sedangkan Heechul memiliki sifat galak dan humoris dan Kyuhyun menjadi sangat cerewet jika bersama mereka. Donghae memang suka memanggil Heechul dengan hyung karena diantara mereka, Heechul itu lebih dewasa. "Jangan manja seperti itu, aku geli melihatnya!" jawab Heechul sedikit kasar sambil menepis pegangan Donghae pada seragamnya. Donghae menjadi manyun dan mencari tempat lain. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah hyungnim-nya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang guru memasuki kelas mereka. Semuanya kalang kabut kembali ketempat masing-masing, termasuk tiga namja itu. Guru itu masuk bersama dua orang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan dapat melebarkan mata para lelaki termasuk Heechul dan Donghae, tetapi Kyuhyun belum tertarik.

"Yeorobun, kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Daegu. Perkenalkan diri kalian!" pinta guru itu kepada dua orang yeoja itu. Merekamenagguk dan menunduk bersamaan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, je ireum Lee Sunmi imnida!" ujar yeoja berambut coklat panjang dan berponi miring yang memiliki senyum yang manis, membuat para namja melayang memandangnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, je ireum Lee Eunhwa imnida!" ujar yeoja satunya lagi yang sedikit lebih boyish dari Sunmi. Rambutnya pendek sebahu dan mata bulan sabitnya tertutup sedikit dengan poni miringnya. Para yeoja hanya bisa gigit jari karena iri dengan penampilan mereka yang seperti seorang artis. Namun setelah melihat senyum manis Sunmi, jantung Kyu menjadi sedikit berdebar dan sembruat merah tipis tampil di pipi putihnya. Hal itu hanya diketahui oleh hyungnim-nya. Terutama Heechul.

"Sepertinya dia mulai jatuh cinta lagi!" bisik Heechul ke Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Namun Donghae menghiraukan kata-kata Hee karena dia sudah melayang duluan dengan angannya. Dia fokus memandang yeoja yang masih berdiri malu-malu di depan kelasnya, Eunhwa. Donghae menyeringai memandang yeoja itu.

"Silahkan duduk disitu!" tunjuk guru tersebut kearah bangku kosong yang terletak di dekat Donghae dan Kyuhyun. "Ne…Gamsahamnida!" jawab mereka hampir bersamaan. Mereka berdua berjalan kebangku masing-masing. "Huh…permainan akan segera dimulai," pikir Sunmi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sunmi pada Kyuhyun yang duduk bertopang dagu di bangkunya. Kyu mengangguk dengan tatapan datar. Sunmi pun duduk dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. "Namja yang dingin!" batin Sunmi.

"Hey, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Eunhwa pada Donghae yang memandangnya senang. Hae tersenyum "Sure!" jawabnya mantap. Eunhwa membalas senyuman indah itu. "Ternyata sulit menjadi yeoja secantikku, ihhh..aku namja!" batin Eunhwa geli memikirkan jika Donghae akan menyukainya nanti. *Author: PD bgt, Hyuk: diem lo!*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai jg chap 3 tergaje ini….Ripiu ya chingu….Ah..aku butuh bantuan lagi nih…Bagusnya heechul di pasangin sama siapa?**

**Aku masih bingung ama pairingnya…Chap 4 ato 5 bsk aku mau masukin pairing bru dri 2PM, DBSK n SHINee…**

**Klo 2PM, DBSK, n SHINee…bgusnya pairing apa?**

**Plih y:**

**Khunyoung (Nichkhun-Wooyoung)**

**Taecwoo (Taecyeon-Wooyoung)**

**Yunjae**

**Onkey**

**Jongkey**

**2Min**

**Klo yg lain jg boleh….**

**Gomawooo…..Yorobun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Namja or Yeoja

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin **(Lee Sunmi)**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae **(Lee Eunhwa)**

Lee Donghae

**Support Cast (Dalam Pengenalan Karakter):**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jang Wooyoung

Ok Taecyeon

Lee Jinki

Kim Kibum

**Rated:** T bisa menuju M

**Pairing: **KyuMin, Slight HaeHyuk, Taecwoo, Yunjae, Onkey

**Warning : **lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi. Kalo mau silahkan timpukin author ini dengan berton-ton tahi kebo…

Selamat menikmati pelemparan tahi kebo…*kissgoodbye #plak*

**Welcome back…fast update..!**

**Setelah melakukan diskusi selama 7 hari 7 malam, akhirnya kita mendapatkan pemenang pairing untuk chapter ini dan selanjutnya. ****Dari beberapa nominasi inilah pemenangnya *berikan A plus, sodara-sodara…#plak…plak…plak….***

**Fandom 2PM : TaecWoo**

**Fandom DBSK : YunJae**

**Fandom SHINee: Onkey**

**Kepada pemenang diharapkan menceburkan diri ke sungai Amazon dan akan mendapatkan hadiah berjuta ikan piranha. Silahkan menikmati….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for your riview guys…aku akan selalu mengingatmu dalam hatiku dan pikiranku *cih..author sarap***

**Sekali lagi..**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama proses pembelajaran berlangsung di kelas para berandalan ini hanya sedikit yang memperhatikan dan itu termasuk Sunmi dan Eunhwa. Mereka berdua sangat fokus memperhatikan seosaengnim di depan dalam mata pelajaran Matematika yang mayoritas dibenci oleh para siswa. Aktivitas yang berbeda itu menarik perhatian Sunmi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Mulai dari leretan tempat duduknya.

Didepannya duduk Heechul yang sibuk sendiri mengecat kukunya dengan kutek bening, alasannya supaya lebih kinclong. Di depan Heechul, Donghae tertidur pulas dengan sebuah bantal kecil yang ia bawa dari rumah menampilkan lukisan indah pulau Jaeju disana. Eunhyuk yang melihat pulau itu menjadi illfeel sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya sedang main PSP dengan suara yang teredam di earseat putihnya. Sunmi mendongak sediki untuk melihat apa yang sedang Kyuhyun mainkan.

"Street Fighter!" batin Sungmin sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Kyuhyun menyadari ada yang melihatnya. Dia mem-pause-kan permainannya dan ternyata benar saja, Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan wajah polosnya. Dia tersenyum lebar menampilkan sisi cutenya. "Senyum…senyum yang manis Sungmin…eh Sunmi!" pikir Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kyu dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak ada, memangnya aku tidak boleh melihat kaca di sampingmu?" jawab Sungmin sedikit ketus. "Oya…aku belum tahu namamu, namamu siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan sifat dimanis-manisin seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Namun kenyataannya dalam hati Sungmin, dia illfeel melakukan itu.

"Dasar yeoja aneh!" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit pedas dan sukses membuat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya marah. "Ya! Apa kau bilang?" ujar Sungmin sedikit berteriak dan membuat murid lain memandangnya tajam karena suaranya yang lantang. Untung saja seosaengnim tidak mempedulikan suara-suara aneh dari belakang punggungnya. Dan Sungmin sedikit merasa tertolong. Kyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi, tapi di dada sebelah kanan baju seragam Kyu, tertera namanya CHO KYUHYUN…Sungmin mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali berkutik dengan PSP-nya mengacuhkan Sungmin yang masih marah padanya. Sungmin tidak memikirkan tentang itu terlalu banyak karena tugasnya bukan melakuakan hal semacam ini tapi misi. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke leretan kursi di sampingnya. Menurut data kelas ini ada beberapa pasangan yang tak wajar di kelas ini dan terutama di sekolah ini. Pasangan pertama. Seorang namja yang berparas cantik yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Jaejoong. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan kosmetik Kim. Dia merupakan model dari produk kosmetik orang tuanya. Pasangannya adalah Jung Yunho, anak club sepak bola. Mereka tentu saja merahasiakan hubungan ini. Tapi sedikit dari rahasia mereka di ketahui oleh Sungmin dari mata-mata sekolah ini.

Lalu pasangan yang kedua, seorang namja bernama Ok Taecyeon yang memilik badan atletis dan berkota-kotak, dia adalah anak dari pemilik restoran OK di kawasan Gangnam. Hobinya menjahili orang dan giginya yang seperti tuts piano itu memiliki kekhasan tersendiri untuk menarik perhatian yeoja, namun dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang namja club dance, Jang Wooyoung. Ayahnya pemilik perusahaan minyak dan dia adalah penerusnya. Namja terkaya no.2 di Shamchong. Namja yang memiliki pipi chubby dan suka melakukan expresi ang-ang yang membuat para noona ingin mencubit pipi tembem itu. Sangat mahir dance, dia rivalnya Donghae dalam dance skill. Tapi mereka berdua memiliki style dance yang berbeda.

Yang ketiga, namja pecinta ayam goreng, Lee Jinki atao biasa dipanggil Onew. Anak dari pemilik restoran cepat saji di kawasan Gangbuk. Pemilik smiling angel ini sangat pintar dan peraih mendali emas dalam olimpiade sains. Selain pintar dia memiliki suara yang bagus dan sama seperti Jaejoong. Dia berasal dari club music. Pasangannya adalah Kim Kibum yang biasa di pangil Key, namja fashionista dan cerewet namun memiliki sifat caring. Anak dari designer terkenal di Seoul.

"Huft…this school is full of the gayness..!" gumam Sungmin lambat supaya tak terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin tersentak saat melihat penampakan yang sama sekali tidak enak untuk dilihat. Pasangan no. 3 terang-terangan berciuman disaat pelajaran berlangsung dan satu orang pun tidak ada yang tahu kecuali SUNGMIN. Gurunya yang sedang menulis dipapanpun untung tidak tahu.

"Ah…aishh jangan disini!" ujar Key dengan sedikit desahnya marah terhadap Onew yang kini sudah mengakhiri ciuman yang menurut Sungmin itu panas.

"Omo!" ujar Sungmin pelan. Walaupun pemandangan yang tadi terjadi antara lelaki dengan lelaki tapi sukses membuat wajah Sungmin merah padam, dan itu walaupun dia seorang namja. "Itu sudah biasa disini, makanan sehari-hari!" ujar seseorang di sampingnya, Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP-nya.

"Mwo?" ujar Sungmin tak percaya.

"Bukan mereka saja, masih banyak yang lain!" jawabnya enteng.

"Aiisshh…benar-benar, sekolah ini demam gayness…!" batin Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan mengendap-endap ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan locker dan data-data siswa secara rahasia. Dia menyamar lagi menjadi petugas kebersihan sekolah dan tanpa ada yang tahu.

"Hyung…apa ini aman, didalam pasti ada kamera CCTV!" ujar Eunhyuk yang kini sedang membawa ember dan sapu pel. "Tenang, aku tahu caranya agar tidak ketahuan kamera CCTV!" jawabnya setengah berbisik dan menunjukan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk. Sebuah cat semprot bewarna hitam.

"Ara…ara..!" kata Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kita masuk!"

Sungmin membuka pintu yang tadi sudah dibuka dengan kunci jejadian. Jepitan rambut Umin. Ruangan itu lumayan terang dan banyak sekali locker didalamnya. Eunhyuk bertugas menyemprot camera dengan cat hitam yang mereka bawa tadi. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berpencar untuk mencari petunjuk. Disana ada sebuah iPad yang mendata siswa secara keseluruhan. Termasuk data mereka berdua yang sudah diatur oleh Siwon sedemikian rupa. Tapi sayangnya iPad itu memakai password.

"Hyung..pakai password!" ujar Eunhyuk yang memeriksa iPad tersebut. "Berapa digit?" tanya Sungmin. "Empat digit!" jawabnya setelah memeriksa dengan baik.

"Mari kita pikirkan berapa angkanya!" ajak Sungmin setengah putus asa.

"Impossible, hyung. Kesempatannya hanya empat kali. Jika salah terus, datanya bisa terhapus." Jawab Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa. Sungmin menjadi tambah putus asa, namun ia berusaha untuk berpikir karena Sungmin itu pantang menyerah. Dia dinobatkan sebagai agen terhebat SJIA dan lumayan pintar untuk memecahkan suatu masalah. Dan dia ingin misi ini clear secepatnya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, di dinding ruangan ini terdapat lukisan tulisan jepang kuno yang jika diartikan akan menjadi angka 13. Sungmin berpikir mungkin itu salah salah satu dari petunjuk. Dia mendapatkan dua angka 1 dan 3.

Sungmin mencari-cari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan angka di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mana tahu angka-angka yang ia dapatkan benar. Eunhyuk juga mengikuti gerak-gerik Sungmin. Dan dengan cepat ia menemukan sebuah pot bunga yang berukiran arab. Dia mengamati pot itu baik-baik.

Sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. "Ini angka arab!" di pot itu ada ukiran sembilan angka arab, apa mungkin semuanya bisa dicocokan. Kesempatan hanya empat kali. Mungkin dewi fortuna berpihak padanya hari ini. Disana ada dua angka besar yang terukir jelas. Angka 4 dan 7 yang setahu Eunhyuk angka 4 berbentuk angka 3 dan angka 7 berbentuk huruf V. Eunhyuk menyeringai senang.

"Hyung, aku dapat dua angka, kau?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin yang masih berkutik dengan proses pencarian angka. "Aku dapat dua angka juga, mari kita coba, Hyukkie!" Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang telah berada di depan iPad itu. Sungmin memasukan angka 1347 lalu menekan tombol ok. Setelah menunggu proses, ternyata angkanya tidak tepat.

**« ****Acsess Denied »**

"Hah…denied. Bagaimana ini, hanya ada tiga kesempatan lagi!" ujar Eunhyuk cemas. "Coba dibalikan angkanya!" jawab Sungmin enteng. Sungmin mencobanya lagi dengan angka 1374, kenapa? karena lukisan itu bertuliskan tulisan 13 dan hanya 13 jadi ia tak mengganti posisi angka tersebut. Tapi masih gagal.

**« Acsess Denied »**

Sungmin tidak mau panik duluan, dia mencoba lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. "Berpikir, Sungmin!" batin Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia memasukan angka 4713, meletakan angka 47 di depan dan ternyata…..

**« Accses Accepted »**

Dan menu utama iPad itu tampil dihadapan mereka berdua. Sungmin tersenyum bangga, sedangkan Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti anak kecil. Mereka mulai mencari data siswa sesuai dengan nama orang tua mereka. Sungmin memasukan nama koruptor itu, Cho Kyujoong. Sebenarnya koruptor itu melakukan korupsi yang lumayan banyak memakan uang rakyat secara rahasia. Yang mengetahui kerja busuk Cho hanyalah kaki tangannya. Keluarganya tidak tahu tapi belum tentu dengan anaknya.

Dan tampilah satu nama Cho Kyujoong. Ternyata dia adalah alumni sekolah ini dan dari datanya anaknya bernama….

"Mwo..Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Sungmin dengan ekspresi mata melebar dan mulut ternganga. Dia merasa dunia ini sangat sempit sekali karena targetnya berada tepat disampingnya. Mereka sebangku. Dan namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja dingin chairmate-nya Sungmin. "Dunia ini benar-benar sempit!"gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ne…Kita copy semua datanya!"

Sungmin meng-copy data tersebut ke sebuah flashdisk virtual miliknya. Dan misi pertama mereka, No. 1: Mencari data target sebanyak-banyaknya, telah terjalani. Kini misi kedua mereka akan dijalani.

Kreetttt….

Pintu tempat data itu terbuka lebar dan beberapa orang masuk kedalamnya. Hal itu disadari Eunhyuk, mereka menjadi panik dan karena kepanikan itu mereka berdua menjadi hilang akal. Mereka berdua terkejut setengah mati mengetahui mereka sudah tertangkap basah. "Matilah, aku. Gak bakal dapat kuda poni!" pikir Sungmin.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Lee Sungmin alias Lee Sunmi?"

Dan seorangnya lagi datang dan…

"Dan kau Eunhyuk alias Lee Eunhwa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha…aku buat kalian penasaran…ayo tebak siapa yang menangkap basah mereka sedang nguntit data…?**

**Jawabanya di tunggu…****ada dua orang lhooo….**

**Klo benar dapat hadiah…hahahaii..Kirim jawaban anda ke 666. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan hadiah paket wedding gratis dengan_*masih dirahasiakan*..**

**Mian ya chingu klo pendek n tambah gaje….^^ n sebenarnya Yunjae n Taecwoo yang cerita real-nya itu di chap 5 ato 6. Mereka bakalan muncul lebih banyak dan pastinya Kyumin n HaeHyuk lebih banyak..hehehehe…**

**Ditunggu jawaban anda dan riview anda….**

**~Gomawo eperibadi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **Namja or Yeoja

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin **(Lee Sunmi)**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae **(Lee Eunhwa)**

Lee Donghae

**Support Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jang Wooyoung

Ok Taecyeon

Lee Jinki

Kim Kibum

**Rated:** T bisa menuju M

**Pairing: **KyuMin, Slight HaeHyuk, Taecwoo, Yunjae, Onkey

**Warning : **lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi. Kalo mau silahkan timpukin author ini dengan berton-ton tahi kebo…

Selamat menikmati pelemparan tahi kebo…*kissgoodbye #plak*

**Welcome back…**

**Setelah misi saya membuat anda penasaran berhasil, saya akan memberitahu siapakah dua namja tukang grebek orang nguntit tadi. Dengan berat hati saya memberikan hadiah paket pra wedding dengan ****Kang Hodong**** kepada ****KyuMi13 dan Sapphire Pearls**** (salah satu jawaban anda benar saudaraku). Selamat ber-wedding ria…hihihi…Mian…hanya Kang Hodong yang bersedia….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kreetttt….

Pintu tempat penyimpanan data itu terbuka lebar dan beberapa orang masuk kedalamnya. Hal itu disadari Eunhyuk, mereka menjadi panik dan karena kepanikan itu mereka berdua menjadi hilang akal. Mereka berdua terkejut setengah mati mengetahui mereka sudah tertangkap basah. "Matilah, aku. Gak bakal dapat kuda poni!" pikir Sungmin.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Lee Sungmin alias Lee Sunmi?"

Dan seorangnya lagi datang lalu….

"Dan kau Eunhyuk alias Lee Eunhwa?" ucap seseorang yang memiliki suara yang lembut. Keduanya berdiri membelakangi dua namja itu sehingga tidak mengetahui siapa mereka. Dengan slow motion, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk membalikan badannya. Betapa kagetnya mereka mengetahui kalau dua namja itu adalah….

"Hankyung-hyung!" kata Sungmin melebarkan matanya tak percaya sedangkan namja yang namanya dipanggil hanya berdiri di ambang pintu bersama satu namja lagi yang dikenal sebagai the thai prince.

"Nichkhun!" kali ini Eunhyuk yang menambahkan kata-kata Sungmin. Mereka akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Mereka mengira akan tertangkap basah oleh pihak sekolah atau polisi. Dan ternyata mereka tertangkap basah oleh teman sendiri. Teman satu agensi. Hankyung dan Nichkhun.

"Cepatlah keluar hyung, kami dengar akan ada yang akan memeriksa tempat ini. Makanya kami kesini!" ujar Nichkhun. Dengan cekatan Sungmin membersihkan semuanya dari menonaktifkan iPad dan mematikan lampu ruangan itu. Mereka keluar dan berlari mengendap-endap ke sisi timur ruangan pemyimpanan data. Sungmin dan yang lainnya berhenti di tangga menuju lantai bawah. Tempat itu sepi karena berada di sayap kiri gedung sekolah yang hanya memiliki gudang dan ruang penyimpanan perlengkapan bersih-bersih. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk meletakan barang-barang pinjaman untuk menyamar tadi ke ruangan tersebut dan untungnya tidak terkunci.

"Cepat kalian ganti baju, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi!" perintah Hankyung pada dongsaengnya. "Ini pakaian kalian, kami menemukannya dan membawakannya untuk kalian!" kata Nichkhun menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil yang berisikan pakaian mereka.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi di bawah tangga. Mereka mengganti pakaian dan melakukan penyamaran lagi. Sedangkan Hankyung dan Nichkhun berdiri di depan pintu untuk menjaga mereka. Hankyung atau Hangeng, dia adalah agen SJIA yang bertugas di China, kembali ke Korea karena perintah dari atasannya dan membantu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk untuk membongkar kasus ini. Dia sangat cekatan dan mahir dalam pemalsuan. Sedangkan Nichkhun yang memiliki nama lengkap Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul adalah agen yang berasal dari Thailand, sama halnya dengan Hankyung. Kembali ke Korea untuk membantu misi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Namun sebenarnya Khun memiliki niat lain dalam misi ini.

Klek…

Mereka berdua keluar dari toilet itu dalam keadaan tak berbentuk lagi. Hankyung yang melihat dandanan mereka menjadi tertawa tertahan. Sedangkan Khun sudah loncat-loncat seperti anak monyet mendapatkan pisang dari pengunjung kebun binatang sambil membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Sebenarnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Wookie di sisi mereka. Dia seperti cordi noona. Khun dan Han tidak tahan lagi. Mereka melepas tawanya.

"Huaaahahahaha!" tawa mereka berdua menggema di ruangan itu. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir mereka semanyun-manyunya. Sungmin memakai roknya dalam keadaan terbalik, rambutnya menjadi miring dan make up-nya hancur belepotan. Lain halnya dengan Eunhyuk, dadanya yang seharusnya besar malah kempes hingga terlihat rata. Lipstiknya tebal dan gigi putihnya juga ikutan di lipstik. Mereka benar-benar hancur tanpa Wookie.

"Ya..! berhenti menertawakan kami!" teriak Sungmin sambil bertegak pinggang. Mereka malah menambah volume suara untuk tertawa.

"Sttttss…!" desis Eunhyuk sampai muncrat-muncrat. Akhirnya dua namja tulen itu berhenti tertawa dan dua namja jejadian itu memasang wajah masam.

"Sudahlah, mari aku bantu!" tawar Hankyung mendorong dua namja jejadian itu kembali masuk ke dalam toilet. "Khun…kau jaga di depan ya!" perintah Hankyung. Khun mengangguk dan menutup pintu toilet. Dia masih menahan ketawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian payah sekali tanpa Wookie" ujar Hankyung yang sedang merapikan rambut Sungmin. "Ya, mau gimana lagi. Aku namja tulen. Mana bisa melakukan hal yang beginian!" jawab Sungmin ketus pada hyungnya. Hankyung tertawa kecil karena itu. "Perbaiki letak rokmu, tinggal sorong aja masih susah!" ledek Hankyung dan sukses mendapat pukulan telak di bahu kanannya oleh Sungmin. Setelah selasai dengan urusan rambut dan rok, Hankyung membersihkan wajah Sungmin dengan kapas dan air.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah pakai make up tebal. Natural lebih baik. Kau tahu, kau punya kulit yeoja. Putih!" ujar Hankyung dengan sifat jujurnya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit malu dan pipinya pun mulai merah.

"Hahaha…kau memerah!" ledek Hankyung lagi.

"Diam!" teriak Sungmin.

Setelah selesai, Hankyung beralih ke Eunhyuk yang tidak kalah hancurnya dari Sungmin. "Ya! Dimana dada palsumu?" tanya Hankyung.

"Meletus hyung!" jawabnya dengan wajah kocak yang memang sudah dari lahir ia miliki. Hankyung ternganga dengan jawaban Eunhyuk. "Kau buat dadamu dari apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Balon berisi air!" jawabnya sambil memegang dadanya naik turun.

"Ya! Hentikan gerakan jelek itu. Lalu bagaimana caranya membuat dada palsu untukmu lagi. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, Hyukie nyet-nyet!" jawab Hankyung sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit nyut-nyutan akibat kebodohan salah satu dongsaengnya itu. "Sumpel saja pakai tisu toilet!" jawab Sungmin asal kena.

"Ah…gak elit..gak keren!" jawab Eunhyuk memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mereka berdua memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan ih-ga-banget-deh-gaya-lo-nyuk. Sungmin jadi merinding melihat sifat asli Eunhyuk keluar. "Brrr!"

Ting…ning…nong…

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Khun sibuk mengetuk pintu depan memberitahukan kalau ada yang tidak beres. Dan benar saja, ada dua yeoja yang berjalan kearah toilet ini dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan mereka bertiga baru menyadari kalau mereka berada di toilet wanita. Masalahnya posisi yang tidak bagus saat ini adalah posisi Hankyung.

"Cepat pakai saja tisu toilet itu !" perintah Hankyung yang terlihat sedikit panik namun tetap stay cool. Cepat-cepat Eunhyuk mengambil tisu toilet dan memasukannya kedalam baju dalamnya. Sungmin membantu dalam proses pemasangan barang nista tersebut.

"Kau pakai bra siapa?" tanya Sungmin pelan sekalian bingung melihat barang nista itu terlihat lama dan kusam.

"Bra nenekku!" jawabnya pelan pula namun masih terdengar oleh telinga singa Hankyung. Hankyung hampir tercekat karena ludahnya sendiri. Dan tanpa berfikir panjang, dia bersembunyi di kotak toilet paling ujung dan menguncinya rapat. Sungmin menelan ludah pahitnya. "Kalian cepat keluar!" ujar Hankyung sedikit pelan pada duo namja jejadian itu.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tampang bodohnya. "Pasti mau mengintip mereka. Aku tidak sangka kau yadong juga hyung!" tambah Hyuk sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Yak! Pabo sekali kau, jika aku keluar akan lebih rumit lagi urusannya!" jawab Hankyung. Samar-samar terdengar dari luar suara yeoja yang tengah mengoceh ria berusaha membuka pintu toilet tersebut. Ternyata Khun sudah bersembunyi duluan di balik pot besar, jadi dia aman. Hankyung melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk memanjat disisi kotak toilet yang untungnya lumayan sempit itu, sehingga kakinya tidak terlihat dari bawah. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk membuka pintu toilet tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian mengunci dari dalam?" tanya yeoja pendek berambut ikal dengan sedikit ketus karena lama menunggu. Yang satunya lagi mengikut dari belakang sambil bertegak pinganya menatap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa tidak boleh!" jawab Sungmin tak kalah ketusnya dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk menjauh dari yeoja itu. Mereka berdua menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejek pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Tapi mereka hanya menghiraukan dua yeoja aneh tersebut dan tetap berjalan menjauh dari toilet sambil membawa perlengkapan menyamar tadi. Setelah jauh dari toilet, Khun datang. "Dimana Hankyung-hyung?" tanya Khun.

"Dia masih didalam, bersembunyi. Jika dia keluar bersama kita akan lebih parah lagi masalah nanti!" Jawab Eunhyuk mengopi kata-kata Hankyung tadi. Khun mengangguk paham. "Hyung, kembalilah ke kelas. Biar aku urus yang satu ini!" suruh Khun pada hyungnya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi!" jawab Sungmin berjalan ke arah yang berseberangan dengan Khun. Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas dan dapat bernapas lega karena data si anak koruptor itu sudah didapati. Dan Sungmin akan melakuka rencana kedua. No.2: Membuat target tertarik padamu. Ini bagian tersulit untuknya yang biasanya dia seorang namja yang mendapatkan misi untuk membuat target wanita bertekuk lutut padanya. Namun misi kali ini berbeda, dia harus membuat namja dingin dan playboy itu bertekuk lutut padanya dan membuatnya memberitahukan hasil kejahatan ayahnya. Dari mulutnya sendiri.

Kedengaranya ini memang jahat tapi inilah misi Lee Sungmin untuk membuat Cho Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya. "This is the hardest mision on my life!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua telah berakhir, kini jam ketiga akan berlangsung. Namun kelas tersebut masih saja heboh tiada hentinya. Ini sekolah atau pasar? Sungmin dan Eunhyuk telah kembali ke kelas dengan selamat sentosa. Mereka berdua duduk di tempat masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

"Kau tidak bosan dengan benda hitam itu?" tanya Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Reflek dia menghindar plus kaget. Dia melakukan ini dalam rangka misi pasal no 2. Diam-diam wajah Kyu menampilkan sembruat merah tipis yang tidak disadari oleh Sungmin. "Menjauh dari wajahku, yeoja aneh!" ujarnya dingin.

"Langkah pertama dalam pendekatan seperti ini susah juga!" batin Sungmin.

"Jantungku hampir copot, dia tepat di depan wajahku. Kalau sedang nafsu tadi bisa aku cium langsung tuh!" pikir Kyu mulai yadong. Dan ternyata tanpa di sadari sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Sungmin, muncul sedikit rasa suka pada gadis yang tidak biasa ini. Tapi tetap saja karena egonya yang tinggi, dia tidak memperlihatkan rasa sukanya di depan Sungmin, namanya juga laki-laki. Tapi lain halnya dengan Donghae yang secara terang-terangan mendekati Eunhwa alias Eunhyuk.

"Neng, ikut abang dangdutan yok!"

"Ih…najis!" jawab Eunhyuk ketus. (Author: STOP…Itu bukan dialog-nya, baca naskah gak sih?,,,Haehyuk: Mian author!,,,Author: Ya..Cue!)

"Eunhwa-ya, kau mau menemaniku mencari buku biologi ke perpustakaan nanti?" tanya Donghae malu-malu. Eunhyuk juga malu-malu menjawabnya. "Boleh!"…."Alah pakai basa-basi ngajakin cari buku, bilang aja ngajak kencan sekalian" batin Eunhyuk.

"Nanti aku traktir es krim sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?"

"Ne…ne…aku mau!" jawabnya antusias setelah mendengar akan ditraktir makan es krim. Mereka asyik bercengkrama berdua. Sama dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk memiliki misi yang sama, misi no 2. Membuat Donghae membujuk Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan dimana penyimpanan hasil korupsi ayahnya Kyu. Sepertinya Eunhyuk mendapatkan kelancaran dalam misi ini dan tidak untuk Sungmin. Sedangkan Heechul berkaca berusaha meletuskan jerawat sialan yang tumbuh di jidatnya.

"Aiishhh..aku seperti orang india saja jika seperti ini!" ocehnya masih dengan aktivitas pencet memencet jerawat sialan itu. Dan Key yang berada disampingnya meniru gerakan Chaiya Chaiya-nya Briptu Norman. "Makanya ikutin saran Wooyoung, lihat tuh wajahnya bersih tanpa noda!" ujar Key menunjuk Wooyoung yang sedang berbicang dengan Taecyeon dengan bibirnya yang manyun sekalian menyindir Heechul. "Diam kau bocah, jadi salah pencet aku!" ujar Heechul kesal.

"Atau pakai produk kosmetikku saja, Chulie!" tawar seseorang di belakangnya yang tak disangka-sangka adalah Kim Jaejoong. "Barangmu mahal!" jawab Heechul ketus melihat Jaejoong dari pantulan cermin miliknya. "Walaupun mahal kan hasil bagus bok!" jawab Joongie mesra dan malah menggunakan bahasa banci yang biasa mangkal di depan sekolahnya.

"Mana hasilnya, aku mau bukti bukan janji!" jawab Heechul berdiri dari kursinya menghadap Jaejoong. "Nih!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada wajahnya sendiri. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika wajah Jaejoong putih mulus, karena orang tuanya mempunyai perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang kosmetik. Tentu saja pemiliknya akan memiliki wajah bersih.

"Jika dia yeoja, maka akan lebih cantik darimu Chulie!" ujar seseorang yang masuk dalam pembicaraan tak berguna mereka. Ternyata Yunho, salah satu teman dekat Heechul dan 'kekasih' dari Kim Jaejoong. "Aishh, Yunho-ya! Aku masih namja walaupun aku uke-mu!" jawab Jaejoong sedikit kesal pada Yunho dan memukul dada bidang namja itu.

"Hu..jagiya, apa yang aku katakan itu benar kok!" jawab Yunho sedikit merayu dengan sifat manjanya. Yunho mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan sifatnya yang sedikit centil dan menggoda. Jaejoong jadi malu-malu. Dan akhirnya mereka malah berciuman di depan Heechul dan Key. Sepertinya sangking sibuknya semua murid dengan kegiatan edannya, mereka tidak akan menyadari kejadian ini. Karena sudah makanan sehari-hari, seperti kata Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan merusak mata perawanku disini, sebaiknya carilah kamar kosong!" teriak Heechul. "Kau iri ya Chulie-hyung?" tanya Key menyikut lengan Heechul.

"Anioooo…!" teriaknya sambil meremas pipinya gemas. Akhinya mereka melepas adegan mesra itu dan malah pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang cengo. "Hyung, barusan itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Key dengan tampang polosnya. Heechul menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya geli. "Pasangan gila, ciuman di tempat umum seenak jidatnya!" gumam Heechul. "Huhuhuhu..jidatku!" keluhnya kembali ke aktivitas semula, meledakan jerawat.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kelas yang mereka harapkan tidak akan dibuka oleh guru selanjutnya malah terbuka lebar. Semuanya kembali ketempat masing-masing dengan berlari tunggang langgang. Berjalanlah seorang guru kedalam kelas neraka itu. Kangin-seosaengnim yang terkenal ganas dalam memberikan ulangan dan materi.

"Selamat siang, murid edanku. Kita kedatangan murid pertukaran pelajar dari China dan Thailand. Woi kalian yang diluar silahkan masuk!" teriak Kangin-seosaengnim dengan suara beratnya. Mereka yang dipanggil masuk dengan gaya coolnya dan berjalan ke depan meja Kangin-seosaengnim. Kenapa datangnya sudah siang-siang begini?

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintah Kangin-seosaengnim pada dua namja yang sudah dikenal oleh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Mata Heechul jadi membulat lebar dengan mulut ternganga. Dan sama halnya dengan Wooyoung. Melihat kejadian serupa itu mengundang perhatian yang mendalam dari Taecyeon yang duduk disamping Wooyoung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tampangmu seperti baru melihat setan!" tanya Taecyeon setengah berbisik pada Wooyoung. Wooyoung sadar dan menjawab. "Anio…tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabnya. Tapi Taecyeon tidak percaya. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan murid baru itu!" batin Taecyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Disana berdiri dua namja yang salah satu diantara mereka ia kenal. Tapi dimana dan kapan?

"Selamat siang, saya Hankyung dari China!" ujar Hankyung sedikit menunduk.

"Selamat siang, saya Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul dari Thailand!" ujar yang satunya yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mudah senyum. Dia menunduk singkat. Kangin-seosaengnim mempersilahkan mereka duduk di tempat kosong yang telah ditentukan. Hankyung berjalan ke bangku kosong di dekat Heechul. Heechul memandang namja itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hankyung hanya meNapilkan senyuman tipis untuk Heechul.

"Long time no see, Chulie!" sapanya sembari duduk disamping Heechul. Dia hanya diam dan tidak membalas sapaan Hankyung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nichkhun juga berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong di belakang Wooyoung. Saat berjalan melewatinya, ia tersenyum manis menghilangkan bola matanya. Wooyoung hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Dia merasa bingung, senang, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Kejanggalan itu dapat dicium oleh Taecyeon. Dia mulai khawatir. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapakan mereka sebenarnya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Nichkhun?" pikir Taecyeon bertanya-tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya…chap 5 selesai.**

**Udah tak panjangin tuh,…Masih kurang panjang?**

**Besok tak panjangin lagi, terima kasih kepada semua tukang review telah men-feedback ff geja h gaje saya ini dan telah menjawab pertanyaan tak penting dari saya.**

**Hayooo…ada hubungan apa antara Hankyung n Heechul ddo Khun n Wooyoung…?**

**Jawaban anda saya tunggu lagi…^^**

**Yang menang dapet hadiah beneran…*boong tuh…jangan dipercaya #plak..kenapa dibocorin coki gue***

***bow-bow***

**.**

**~Gomawo yorobunnnnn…~**

**.**

***wave-wave***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **Namja or Yeoja

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin **(Lee Sunmi)**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae **(Lee Eunhwa)**

Lee Donghae

**Support Cast:**

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jang Wooyoung

Ok Taecyeon

Hankyung

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul

**Rated:** T bisa menuju M

**Pairing: **KyuMin, Slight HaeHyuk, Taecwookhun, Yunjae, Hanchul

**Warning : **lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi. Kalo mau silahkan timpukin author ini dengan berton-ton tahi kebo…

Selamat menikmati pelemparan tahi kebo…*kissgoodbye #plak*

**Aku balek…huhahahaha…perasaan ff nih makin gaje aja sama kyk orangnya. Huah..sudahlah….silahkan baca ya..ak ga mau banyk neko-neko di sini. Kena gampar ntar. Hehehe…monggo…!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nichkhun juga berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong di belakang Wooyoung. Saat berjalan melewatinya, ia tersenyum manis menghilangkan bola matanya. Wooyoung hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Dia merasa bingung, senang, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Kejanggalan itu dapat dicium oleh Taecyeon. Dia mulai khawatir. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapakan mereka sebenarnya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Nichkhun?" pikir Taecyeon bertanya-tanya lalu mengalihkan pandanganya tadi kedepan. Karena pelajaran Kangin-seosaengnim akan segera dimulai. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan guru yang satu ini.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian yang tadinya pelajaran Kangin-seosaengnim berjalan lancar meskipun penuh dengan derita 1000 tahun, akhrinya Taecyeon bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Wooyoung. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang dalam membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Woo, kau kenal dengan Nichkhun?" tanya Taec mengawali topik pembicaraan. Woo menggeleng pelan tapi raut wajahnya mengatakan lain dari kepalanya. Atau mungkin kepalanya bergerak sendiri. "Kau bohong!" ujar Taec telak membuat Wooyoung terkejut.

"Aku…a..aku-!"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, aku tidak akan marah!" pinta Taec lembut pada namja baby face ini. Woo mengangguk dan memberitahukan Taec yang sebenarnya.

"Dia mantan pacarku!"

Jawaban itu sempurna membuat Taec terkejut dan berfikir kenapa Nichkhun datang lagi ke kehidupan Wooyoung dan dirinya kini. Pasti ada rencana terselubung di balik kembalinya dia kesini. Tapi siapa yang tahu rencana itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran dengan Kangin-seosaengnim telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan disambut dengan sorakan syukur dari semua murid di kelas yang penuh dengan orang gila ini. Sungmin memulai aksinya lagi. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi berkutik dengan PSP-nya. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia memencet tombol-tombol benda hitam itu. Sungmin duduk mendekati wajahnya ke Kyuhyun berniat melihat permainan apa lagi yang ia mainkan sehingga fokus seperti itu.

"Kau suka main Bloody Roar* ya?" tanya Sungmin alias Sunmi dengan suara yang diwanita-wanitakan (?). Kyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan tidak disangka saudara-saudara, ia mendaratkan ciuman ketidaksengajaan di pipi putih Sungmin. Otomatis hal itu membuat Sungmin membulatkan mata selebar-lebarnya. Adegan tersebut berlangsung sedikit lama hingga akhirnya si Kyu menutup mata dan menikmati pipi gratisnya Sungmin.

Sontak karena kelamaan, Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya secara kasar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Hal itu menimbulkan pemandangan yang jarang terlihat di sekolah. Kyuhyun manyun dengan mata tertutup. Masih tertutup. Seseorang yang telah diketahui jenis kelaminnya mengambil kamera secara sigap dan memotret Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tak biasanya.

"Wah, bisa di jual ke semua yeoja di sekolah nih. Kira-kira berapa ya dapat untung?" gumam orang itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae. Ia berniat menjual foto langka tersebut dan telah menghayalkan untungnya sedemikian rupa. Alhasil ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan beberapa detik selanjutnya ia tertawa lebar. Eunhyuk yang disampingnya bergidik ngeri. "Brrrr!"

Dengan dramatis, Sungmin menampar bibir Kyuhyun yang langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyata. Sungmin sudah berdebar-debar melihat ke-innocent-an buatan Kyuhyun dan sontak wajah Kyu berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Mengundang selera dari Shindong yang duduk di belakangnya. Sungmin memasang tampang marah mode on.

"Kau!" teriaknya menggema di dalam ruang kelas tersebut. Semua pasang mata beralih ke sejoli ini. Kyu memasang tampang dinginnya untuk menghilangkan rona merah dari wajahnya.

"Mianhae!" jawabnya datar tanpa ekspresi padahal didalam hatinya ia malah senang. Diam-diam ia tersenyum yang lebih mirip seringai. Hankyung yang melihat adegan tersebut terjadi pada rekannya malah tertawa tertahan begitu juga Khun. Namun tidak untuk Eunhyuk. Dia kewalahan menyuruh Donghae untuk berhenti dari ketawa najongnya. Dan terpaksa deh pakai jurus yang ia pelajari dari buku nyolong.

"Hae sayang, diam ya. Nanti aku beliin es krim!" rayu Eunhyuk mengelus-elus lengan Donghae. Ia langsung diam. "Jinjja?" tanya Donghae menunggu sebuah keyakinan(?)Eunhyuk menangguk mantap dan tak disangka Donghae memeluknya erat. Eunhyuk menjadi sedikit gugup takut-takut Donghae memegang dadanya (tanpa sengaja). Dan benar saja, dadanya tersentuh. Hanya sedikit.

"Mati aku, dadaku cuma aku sumpel tisu toilet. Pasti gak empuk. Duh ketahuan nih!" batin Eunhyuk mengira-ngira akan berakhir sebagai wanita disini. Ditangan Donghae, targetnya. Tapi ternyata Dewi fortuna numpang lewat, Donghae tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. "Hmmm…Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk menyadarkan si Donghae yang kelamaan memeluknya.

"Dadamu rata ya!"

PLAKK…

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi putih Donghae. Walaupun sebenarnya Eunhyuk itu namja namun dia harus berakting layaknya yeoja yang sebenarnya. Ia memasang wajah tak percaya pada Donghae.

"Neo imma!" teriak Eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae dengan sangarnya.

"Mianhae jagiya. Bukan itu maksud-!" belum sempat Donghae melengkapi kata-katanya Eunhyuk sudah sesegukan.

"Hiks…hikss…kau..tahu…itu…menusuk hatiku, jagiya!" jawabEunhyuk menagis tersedu-sedu memperlihatkan lemahnya dia dihadapan Donghae. Donghae dan Eunhyuk alias Eunhwa sudah jadian barusan. Catat…barusan. Belum semenit hubungan mereka sudah diambang kepunahan dan kehancuran berkat akting mantap Eunhyuk. Dengan begitu, Donghae akan memohon kepadanya untuk kembali dan mengabulkan semua keinginaanya. Ini termasuk rencana Eunhyuk untuk mengorek informasi dari Donghae. Dan begitulah jalan pikirannya mengenai misin ini.

"Mianhae…nanti aku ajak jalan-jalan setelah beli es krim ya!" bujuk Donghae. Bukannya berhenti menangis tapi malah bertambah menjadi deraian air mata alay milik Eunhyuk. Ia berlari keluar kelas dengan alaynya pula. Seperti di drama yang sering ia tonton, Eunhyuk menirukan cara lari yeoja patah hati dengan slow motion dan backsound patah hati.

Donghae mengejarnya. "Kejarlah dia teman, kami MENDUKUNGMU!" ujar Taecyeon yang tadinya sudah memperhatikan sejoli ini. Dan pada kata 'Mendukungmu' semua murid mengatakannya dengan semangat. Termasuk pasangan bahagia dunia akhirat Yunjae dan Onkey. Donghae mengangguk mantap. "GOMAWO, CHINGUDEUL!" teriaknya memeluk mereka satu-satu.

**Sementara itu**

"Dia gak ngejar aku. Yah gagal deh rencana!"

BAAAA…

HUAAAA…

PLAK

"Kok ditampar lagi?" tanya pelaku pengejutan yang ternyata Donghae.

"Neo imma!" teriak Eunhyuk lagi menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae sadis. Donghae memegangi pipinya yang merah karena kena tampar dua kali lipat dari jagiya jejadiannya. Donghae menunduk menyesali kesalahannya. "Mianhae jagiya!" ujarnya dengan nada menyesal. Eunhyuk akhrinya memulai akting keduanya.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu jika kau mau memberitahukanku sesuatu !" ujar Eunhyuk memberikan syarat untuk Donghae. Tanpa diduga pekerjaan ini sangat mudah bagi Eunhyuk, Donghae dengan wajah cerianya mengangguk diiringi dengan cengiran gigi putihnya. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum. Donghae kemali memeluknya. "Ternyata sangat mudah!" batin Eunhyuk dalam dekapan Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun lain halnya dengan pasangan Kyumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriak Sungmin setelah keluar dari kerumunan pasang mata yang melihat pertikaian kecil mereka. Yup..mereka keluar dari kelas dengan keadaan yang sama dengan pasangan Haehyuk. Namun beda versi. Kembali ke flashback.

Sungmin berlari dari kelas tanpa diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Dengan berani Heechul merampas barang nista itu dan menyimpannya di tas Hankyung. "Ya! Chullie. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" tanya Hankyung sangar.

"Anio!" jawabnya acuh tak acuh. "Kembalikan, hyung. Sebelum aku mengamuk!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ancaman darinya. Namun Heechul tidak takut dengan ancaman dari anak ingusan macam Kyuhyun.

"Huh…merepotkan. Wanita memang selalu seperti itu!" keluh Kyuhyun dengan dorongan semua temannya yang menyuruhnya keluar dengan perasaan terpaksa. Dan disinilah mereka memulai drama konyol tersebut.

"Untuk apa? Aku Cuma mencium pipimu buka menghamilimu!" jawab Kyuhyun datar dan tanpa pertimabangan. Dengan lancarnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Kyu. Tapi sih sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini namun ini tuntutan peran. Dengan sifat ke-yeoja-yeojaannya ia merengek.

"Anioooo…kau harus tanggungg jawab. Apa pun yang terjadi!" ujar Sungmin marah karena merasa gemas dengan Kyuhyun yang cueknya minta ampun. "Kalau dianya cuek bebek seperti ini, bisa gagal semua rencana" ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Tapi tanpa diduga Heechul berjalan mengahampiri pasangan surga neraka ini. Dan dengan sadisnya ia mendorong Kyuhyun kuat sangking gemesnya. Dan sesuatu terjadi….Freeze..! apa yamg akan terjadi sodara-sodara? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya….Huhahahaha….*author sarap*

**.**

**.**

**.**

***permainan PS, pemainnya dalam PS teb bisa berubah menjadi zoanthrope (binatang).**

**Gimana…masih kurang panjang…?**

**Aku buatnya saat vacation di DUBAI *cieellahhh…mau muntah rasanya* ^^**

**Ayo jawab pertanyaan diatas…si heechul sadis ya main dorong2 aja….hmmmm…**

**Gomawo for all the review you gave to me…ak ga bisa balas semuanya…**

**Banyak mennnn….**

**Mantap gan?**

**Hubungan Heechul ma Hankyung belom terungkap disini…ntar aja deh di next chap ya….**

**~Arigatou-Gomawo-Minna-Yorobeun~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : **Namja or Yeoja

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin **(Lee Sunmi)**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae **(Lee Eunhwa)**

Lee Donghae

**Support Cast:**

Kim Heechul

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jang Wooyoung

Ok Taecyeon

Hankyung

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul

**Rated:** T bisa menuju M

**Pairing: **KyuMin, Slight HaeHyuk, Taecwookhun, Yunjae, Hanchul

**Warning : **lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi. Kalo mau silahkan timpukin author ini dengan berton-ton tahi kebo…

Selamat menikmati pelemparan tahi kebo…*kissgoodbye #plak*

**Haaaaa….aku kembali tapi telat ya…lama bgt..setelah ini saya dalam proses long hiatus..**

**Maaf ya…lg sibuk ini n itu..terima kasih untuk yang nge-review…saya gak bisa balas lewat ff ini. Mungkin di ff lanjut saya bisa membalas kebaikan hati kalian sodaraku…hiks..hikss..**

**Yo silakan baca ya….!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anioooo…kau harus tanggungg jawab. Apa pun yang terjadi!" ujar Sungmin marah karena merasa gemas dengan Kyuhyun yang cueknya minta ampun. "Kalau dianya cuek bebek seperti ini, bisa gagal semua rencana" ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Tapi tanpa diduga Heechul berjalan menghampiri pasangan surga neraka ini. Dan dengan sadisnya ia mendorong Kyuhyun kuat sangking gemesnya. Dan sesuatu terjadi….Freeze..!

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUUUKKK….

Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah kehilangan keseimbangan karena posisi berdirinya yang tidak stabil, akhirnya terjatuh dan menindih seseorang. Seseorang yang berada dibawahnya hanya bisa meringgis kesakitan karena tempat pendaratan yang tidak empuk sama sekali. Heechul tersenyum licik karena rencana busuknya sukses dan tertawa penuh dengan dosa.

Sungmin membuka mata sipitnya lebar-lebar dan alangkah terkejutnya dia, ternyata si dingin Cho Kyuhyun menindihnya. Langsung saja wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Karena wajah Kyuhyun berada tepat di dadanya yang notabene adalah dada palsu atau balon. Tapi menurut mata semua namja di kelas bahwa dada Sungmin termasuk dada yang lumayan besar dan empuk. Karena sebagian namja di kelasnya pada yadong semua. Kyu yang pada dasarnya laki-laki dan selalu cuek bebek terhadap yeoja, pasti akan ada yadong mode on.

Mereka berdua belum bangkit dari acara tindih menindih mereka. Satu-satunya yang masih sadar adalah Sungmin. Kyu yang wajahnya tepat di belah dada Sungmin masih diam. Mungkin nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya karena sangking shock menindih yeoja jejadian ini tepat di dua gunung kembar tersebut. Sungmin makin lama makin panik, badan Kyuhyun lumayan berat jadi dia susah untuk bangkit. Sedangkan Heechul masih tertawa sarkastik dan memanggil seluruh temannya untuk melihat tontonan gratis pasangan surga neraka ini.

"Omona…dia menindihku, bagaimana kalau dia…..ah aku tidak bisa bergerak?" pikir Sungmin panik dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mamandang Sungmin yang lagi blushing, sebuah seringai tampil di bibir smexy Kyuhyun.

"Dadamu….empuk juga ya!" ujarnya sembari bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin dan tertawa sinis padanya yang masih cengo dengan tuturan yang berasal dari si evil tersebut. Sungmin masih tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di lantai koridor sekolah tersebut dengan disaksikan oleh seluruh rakyat di kelasnya. Sedangkan si evil Kyu sudah masuk kelas dengan tampang dingin dan cuek bebeknya.

Otak Sungmin masih lamban untuk bekerja dan kurang bisa menangkap apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. "Huft…untung tidak ketahuan!" sebenarnya itu yang ada dipikiran Sungmin namun aktingnya harus tetap berjalan sebagai seorang yeoja yang baru saja terlecehkan. Sungmin memasang tampang kesal dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak. Dan…

"FUCK OFF YOU CHO KYUHYUN….!" Teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya dan menggema keseluruh kelas. Para namja terkaget-kaget karena…

"Ternyata kalau Sunmi marah, teriakannya sama saja dengan raungan singa!" bisik salah satu namja yang agak jauh darinya. Namja yang seorangnya lagi mengangguk ketakutan. Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan dengan tampang cuek menjauh kerumunan orang-orang sinting itu. Ia pergi entah kemana dan yang jelas rencananya kali ini tidak berhasil. Dengan wajah kesal ia pergi dari lingkungan sekolah menuju sebuah gudang yang tak terurus lagi di belakang sekolah. Ia menemukan tempat tersebut saat observasi sekolah ini, dan disana akan menjadi markas rahasia mereka.

Dengan mengendap-endap ia memasuki ruangan gelap itu dan berusaha mencari saklar. Lampu yang tidak terlalu terang itu menyala dan memperlihatkan barang-barang canggih yang berada disana. Komputer lengkap, alat pelacak, beberapa senjata dan masih banyak lagi. Sungmin mengaktifkan mesih canggih tersebut dan mengutak-atiknya. Data yang ia dapati tadi di copy ke dalam komputernya. Lalu membaca dengan cermat. Sebuah senyum seringai tampil di wajah putih Sungmin. "Huh…ini alamat rumahnya. Sangat mudah ternyata!"

"Disini kau rupanya?" ujar seseorang di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin kaget dan membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk sesenaknya ke dalam markas rahasianya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau Hyukkie. Ku kira siapa. Ya! Bisakah kau mengetuk dulu!" ujarnya setengah marah. Sungmin mengelius dadanya lega. Ia mengira orang lainlah yang masuk ke dalam markas rahasia ini. "Mianhae, hyung. Aku mendapatkan berita yang sangat bagus. Kau mungkin akan bangga padaku, hyung!" ujar Eunhyuk menarik perhatian Sungmin yang sedari tadi fokus terhadap benda menyala itu. "Apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit antusias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Dia gak ngejar aku. Yah gagal deh rencana!" ujarku dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa karena ini satu-satunya cara membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut padaku. Dari matanya aku melihat kalau namja ini bisa dimanfaatkan.

BAAAA… seseorang mengejutkanku dan dengan reflek aku berteriak dan menamparnya lagi.

PLAK

"Kok ditampar lagi?" tanya pelaku pengejutan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Donghae. Namja ini selalu membuatku naik darah.

"Neo imma!" teriakku lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan tatapan sadis. Donghae memegangi pipinya yang merah karena kena tampar dua kali lipat dariku, sebenarnya sih aku tidak tega padanya tapi ini tuntutan peran. Donghae menunduk menyesali kesalahannya. "Mianhae jagiya!" ujarnya dengan nada menyesal. Huh..aku selalu tidak tahan melihat seseorang terluka karenaku. Huh menyebalkan..seperti di telenovela saja.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu jika kau mau memberitahukanku sesuatu !" ujarku memberikan syarat padanya, manatahu ia tunduk padaku dan dengan cepat aku memanfaatkannya. Kedengaranya aku ini jahat ya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menyelasaikan misi ini. Demi kebenaran dan keadilan.

"Kau mau tidak menceritakan tentang keluagamu!" ujarku dengan gaya yang dicentil-cetilkan dan sok dimanis-maniskan tapi nyatanya aku memang manis kan? Dengan nada malu-malu aku bertanya padanya secara bertahap-tahap. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sangat senang dan Donghae dengan dodolnya mengangguk kencang. Ia menceritakan semuanya padaku seluk beluk keluarganya. Apakah dia segitu mudahnya percaya pada orang sehingga menceritakan kekurangan, kelebihan, kebaikan dan keburukan keluarganya ?

"Kenapa kau menceritakan sebegitu detailnya tentang keluargamu padaku, Hae. Aku kan masih orang asing bagimu. Kita baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu dan kau menceritakannya padaku seolah aku ini adalah calon istrimu !" ujarku sedikit jujur padanya. Sepertinya dia tipe yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Namun pemikiranku salah.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Aku menangguk pelan.

"Mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol, aku merasa nyaman didekatmu dan aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama. Aku tipe orang yang sulit percaya dengan orang lain tapi jika bersamamu aku selalu merasa percaya kalau kau tidak akan membuatku kecewa. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Eunhwa !" ujar Donghae panjang lebar kepadaku. Mataku terbelalak mendengar tuturannya dan aku tidak percaya ini. Aku telah memanfaatkan orang yang salah. Kau jahat sekali Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tersiratnya sebuah harapan. Harapan untuk tidak dikecewakan namun aku sudah membuatnya kecewa. Walaupun ia tidak tahu it. Aku menatapnya balik, wajah kami semakin lama semakin dekat dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirku. Aku hanya bisa menikmatinya walau itu singkat sekalipun. Begitu lembut. Ahhhh…apa yang kau pikirkan Eunhyuk….fokus…

Aku mendorong tubuh Donghae tidak terlalu kasar dan dia pun mengerti. "Ah..Mianhae..aku tidak bermaksud untuk…!" cepat-cepat aku mengubah suasana canggung ini dengan nada yang sedikit ceria. "Tidak..apa-apa, sebagai hukumannya kau harus menceritakan tentang keluarga Heechul atau Kyuhyun. Sohib terdekatmu!" pintaku masih dengan rencana **busuk **ini.

"Kyuhyun dulu ya!" jawabnya dengan wajah ceria pula. Ia menceritakan semuanya dengan menggebu-gebu. Dan rahasia keluarga Kyuhyuhn terbongkar ditangan Donghae. Kenapa dia menceritakannya jika itu sebuah rahasia besar dan dapat menjatuhkan keluarga Cho. Dan Donghae memberikan alasannya.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya tentang rahasia keluarga Cho. Aku menceritakan ini karena, aku tidak bisa membawa beban ini terus menerus. Ini terasa sangat berat. Mungkin jika aku katakan padamu, sedikit bebanku terasa ringan. Ini rahasia kita berdua ya. Yakso?" ujarnya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya padaku. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku menerimanya. "Yakso..!"

"Ara…keluarga Cho, Lee dan Kim adalah sahabat dan memiliki sebuah impian yang masih belum aku ketahui dengan pasti dan yang jelas mereka bertiga melakukan korupsi untuk kebaikan. Ini adalah dunia hukum dan setiap perbuatan yang melanggar hukum pasti salah dan jahat. Mereka menyimpan uang korupsi di salah satu rumah ketiga keluarga. Aku tidak tahu hal itu. Uang korupsi mereka disimpan untuk menolong sebuah negara miskin di Afrika. Uang rakyat untuk rakyat namun bukan rakyat Korea. Kau lihat sendiri kan, kalau rakyat Korea jauh dari kemiskinan dan kelaparan. Dan mereka menggunakan uang itu untuk mereka di Afrika." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar. Kini aku mengerti kenapa pejabat tinggi Cho melakukan hal ini walaupun dia tahu ini salah. Ia melakukannya dengan diam-diam tanpa pihak negara mengetahui hal ini. Saat ini yang mengetahui hanya polisi dan SJIA. Itupun kami bekerja sama untuk tidak membocorkan masalah ini kepada media. Kini aku mengerti sekarang. Usahaku berbuah manis. Aku snagat berterima kasih padanya.

"Donghae-ya….gomawo atas semua ceritanya dan kepercayaanmu padaku. Suatu hari aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia besarku padamu. So be ready!" ujarku padanya dnegan tatapan serius. Dan dia menanggapi hal itu dengan tawaan tak merasa bahwa ia telah aku tipu dengan dasar sebuah kepercayaan. Aku benar-benar jahat. Tapi sesuatu hal yang ngilu bergejolak di dada ini. Apa ini?

**End POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia menceritakan semua kejahatan keluarganya padamu?" tanya Sungmin memastikan apa yang didengarnya itu salah tapi itu sebuah kenyataan jika Donghae menceritakan semuanya dengan mudahnya pada Eunhyuk yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Ya begitulah!" jawabnya enteng sembari duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap layar komputer. Tatapannya memang ke layar komputer namun pikirannya kembali flashback pada kata-kata Donghae tadi.

"**Mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol, aku merasa nyaman didekatmu dan aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama. Aku tipe orang yang sulit percaya dengan orang lain tapi jika bersamamu aku selalu merasa percaya kalau kau tidak akan membuatku kecewa. ****Aku mencintaimu, Lee Eunhwa !"**

Saat mengingat kata-kata itu kembali, jantung Eunhyuk berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Atau jangan-jangan Eunhyuk mencintai Donghae. Namun pemikiran itu hanyut karena suara cempreng milik Sungmin yang memanggil namanya.

"Hyukkieeeeee….. !" teriak Sungmin

"Hah…Ike mwoya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kesal dan berdiri bertegak pinggang. "Kau tidak dengar aku ya. Minggir dari kursiku. Aku mau mengecek ulang data tadi!" ujarnya kesal. Eunhyuk bangkit dari kursi tersebut dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dia benar-benar dalam dilema. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After School**

Heechul berjalan sendirian ditengah ramainya pelajan kaki di kota. Ia berjalan dengan lesunya dan tidak bersemangat. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya tidak fokus. Apa yang terjadi dengan namja ini?

Tidak bisa terhenti, Heechul menyeberangi jalan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas dan menghiraukan teriakan orang-orang yang berusaha menyadarkan lamunannya menyuruhnya untuk awas. Namun malangnya sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dan mustahil untuk dihentikan hampir menabrak Heechul. Untung saja ada seorang namja yang menolongnya. Kini posisi mereka tergeletak di jalanan dalam keadaan namja penolong tersebut memeluk Heechul erat. Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi Heechul bangkit dan melihat seorang namja yang dikenalinya sudah berlumuran darah pada bagian kepalanya.

Ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya bahwa namja tersebut telah menolongnya dari maut. Semua orang datang ke tempat kejadian dan memanggil ambulans. Heechul hanya bisa menangis tertahan melihat hero-nya tersebut. Ia ikut dengan ambulans menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hohoho…..gimana ceritanya chinguuu…**

**Masih kurang panjang kahhhh?**

**Sepertinya aku tidak berbakat membuat sesuatu yang panjang2….**

**Ayo jawab pertanyaan saiiya…:**

**siapa namja yang nolong Heechul?**

**jawab ya…dapat hadiah lo…hmmmmm…**

**thanks for the previous review, guys. Sorry for the late update and I can't reply your review….Mianhae *bow-bow sampai mentok***

**bg yang baca Your Promise…mohon bersabar ya…soalnya saya lagi moody..hohooho thnks yooooooooooooooooo**

**===GOMAWO===**


End file.
